Guilty
by Lilithu
Summary: Le métier d'auror n'est pas facile tous les jours, et certaines investigations sont plus pénibles et douloureuses que d'autres, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à devoir enquêter sur le meurtre d'un de ses proches.


Bonjour à tous. Voici une fiction née de mon imagination, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Je préviens d'avance, il y aura un léger slash impliquant Draco Malefoy et Ron Weasley.

_Disclaimer _: Tout appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling

**Prologue**

Département des aurors. Ministère de la magie. 23h34.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et pourtant les aiguilles de la petite pendule posée sur son bureau continuaient de tourner tranquillement autour du cadran.

23h36.

Seulement deux minutes s'étaient écoulées. Il soupira. Il détestait ça, être de garde la nuit.

Il se servit une tasse de café bien noir, il allait en avoir besoin. Une pile de rapports à traiter l'attendait. Il détestait cette partie du travail. La paperasse ne l'avait jamais vraiment passionné. Lui, il était un homme de terrain, d'action. Il aimait l'adrénaline de la chasse aux criminels, des combats farouches entre les gentils et les méchants, du danger constant.

Il avait toujours souhaité devenir auror, tout du moins, depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence de ce métier, et les portes lui avaient été grandes ouvertes. Après tout, peu de sorciers étaient parvenus à défaire un seigneur des ténèbres deux fois. Il était un héros national désormais.

00h26.

Il referma le premier dossier, et soupira une nouvelle fois en regardant l'heure. Décidément, le temps jouait vraiment contre lui ce soir. Il s'étira sur sa chaise, fit craquer les os de sa nuque avant de se plonger dans un nouveau rapport de mission.

1h32.

Plus de café. Il se leva et remplit sa tasse de ce précieux liquide qui l'aidait à combattre sa fatigue. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil au tas de dossiers qu'il lui restait à parcourir. Il se promit mentalement de ne plus laisser les papiers s'accumuler ainsi.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit un peu brusquement, laissant entrer un sorcier de petite corpulence, le crâne légèrement dégarni et portant, lui aussi, l'uniforme des aurors.

- Hey Potter, on a du boulot ! l'informa l'homme

Harry soupira de soulagement. Merlin avait entendu ses prières. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter cette pièce et passer à l'action.

- Que se passe t'il ? D'anciens mangemorts font encore parler d'eux ? demanda t'il en enfilant sa cape

- Non, un cadavre dans la forêt de Dean. Une équipe est déjà sur place et installe des sorts pour protéger les lieux

- Forêt de Dean ? demanda Harry incertain

Une vague de souvenirs le submergea. Quelques années auparavant, la chasse aux hoxcrures, les mangemorts, le camping sauvage, Hermione, Ron. Il secoua la tête vivement, espérant chasser les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Quoiqu'on pouvait en dire, aussi fort qu'il pouvait paraître, il avait été très affecté par la guerre et tout ce qu'il avait du affronter.

- Ils ont retrouvé une baguette sur le corps, c'est un sorcier, ça ne fait aucun doute ! précisa son collègue

- Très bien, il faut convoqué Draco Malefoy, répliqua l'ancien gryffondor tentant de recouvrer ses esprits, il a étudié l'art des baguettes magiques, et avec l'aide des registres d'Ollivander, il devrait pouvoir déterminer à qui elle appartient !

- Je m'en occupe !

Harry transplanna sur les lieux de la macabre découverte. Une dizaine d'aurors était déjà présent, s'affairant à récolter de maigres indices autour du corps. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la fosse. D'après les premières constations qu'il pu faire, il était évident que le cadavre se trouvait là depuis un moment. L'absence de chair, et de cheveux rendait l'identification impossible, mais il pouvait dire avec précision, en observant l'ossature, qu'il s'agissait du squelette d'un homme plutôt jeune. Le sorcier à lunettes frissonna, voyant que le crâne de l'individu présentait un nombre de fractures plus ou moins importantes. L'inconnu n'avait pas, de toute évidence, succombé à une mort naturelle. Il s'agissait bien là d'un meurtre.

Deux aurors s'approchèrent de Potter. L'un des hommes lui tendit un sachet transparent contenant une baguette.

- On a retrouvé ça sur le corps !

L'ancien gryffondor saisit l'objet et l'examina soigneusement. Un petit détail attira son attention, un légère entaille au niveau du manche. Il connaissait cette baguette, il n'avait aucun doute.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura t'il fixant le squelette

- Que se passe t'il ? lui demanda un de ses collègues visiblement inquiet du brusque changement de couleur du jeune homme

- Cette baguette, je crois que c'est celle de Ron !

Voilà pour ce petit prologue. La suite très bientôt. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos opinions, via le bouton review.


End file.
